The New Kid
by DemonFiccer
Summary: Runo brings a new kid int othe Brawlers, whom she has a crush on. However, another girl has her sights on him as well. Rated M for future chapters. Possible Runo/Julie. OFFICIALLY ON HAITUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. IF INTERESTED IN TAKING IT, PM ME & ENJOY!
1. A New Brawler

The New Boy

A Bakugan Fanfiction

By DemonFiccer

SUMMARY: Runo brings a new kid into the Battle Brawlers after he moves into town. Unknown to the new kid, Runo has a crush on him. Unknown to either of them, another girl will crush on him, causing a major drama.

IN CASE YOU GET LOST, HERE'S A QUICK LIST OF TYPING**. BOLD WRITING IS YELLING OF CHARACTERS, **_ITALICS IS THE THOUGHTS OF CHARACTERS, _UNDERLINES WILL BE ONLY FOR THE BAKUGAN SPEAKING. THANK YOU FOR READING AND UNDERSTANDING.

**PLEASE READ AND RESPOND! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC AND I WOULD LOVE TO GET SOME FEEDBACK! THANK YOU AND LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

CHAPTER 1: A NEW BRAWLER

The sun shines brightly in the sky, and birds can be heard chirping. A nice house with a café is beginning to show movement within. A young girl, who turned 18 only a few months ago, begins to open the café with her parents. She puts on a crisp, white apron over her yellow blouse and white frilly skirt. Her blue hair, pulled into two side ponytails, glistens in the sunlight. She looks at the analog clock that shows 8:00 a.m. and smiles.

"_What a wonderful morning. Hopefully, the sun will be out like this later when I introduce my friends to the new kid._" She thought to herself, anticipating what may happen. While she continues thinking, her father's voice snaps her out of her thought.

"Runo, there are people ready to order!"

She snaps out of her thought and looks toward her dad. "**Okay. I'm going! I'm going!**" she said in a slightly raised voice. She looks toward the crowd of people sitting at the tables, realizing this is going to be a long day.

Elsewhere, a young boy, who turned 18 only a few days before, was getting ready for the day to come. With a towel wrapped around him, he walks toward his closet. Pulling out a black muscle shirt and blue shorts, he grabs his boxers and begins dressing. After putting on his muscle shirt, he takes his favorite blue vest off a hanger and quickly pulls it on. As he places his favorite hat on his head, covering most of his dirty blond hair, he looks at himself in the mirror.

His clean oval glasses helping his sapphire blue eyes see, he looks to make sure he can make a good impression. His purple and blue wristbands fit well over his slightly built muscles. He grabs his purple belt with what looks like a deck box strapped to it and puts it on, the box comfortably under his left hand. He pops a spearmint into his mouth and puts a few more with his cards in the box. Pleased with his looks, he turns to see his blue bakugan, Aquos Samuris, floating over to him.

"Ready to go Samuris?" the boy asked his bakugan. "Ready" was the reply he got. The bakugan rolling itself into a ball and flying toward him, the boy grabbed Samuris and headed out the door of his family's new house, ready to meet the girl who promised to help him meet new people.

Meanwhile, back at the café, Runo finishes her shift and heads to her room. Picking up her white bakugan, Haos Tigrerra, and her cards, she runs out the door of the café, quickly running to meet up with her new friend.

"Runo, if I may ask, who are you running to meet? Dan?" Tigrerra asked her brawling partner. "No, it's a new kid who moved to town recently. I'm bringing him to the others," Runo told her bakugan. About two blocks down, the boy stopped running and began walking instead. Seeing the bench they agreed to meet at in sight, he stopped at it and sat down. He checked his digital watch and saw it read 1:30 p.m. Looking up, he saw Runo walking up to him, a smile on her face.

"Ready to meet the others, Ricky?" Runo asked the boy. Ricky looked at Runo excitedly, saying calmly "Yes. I am."

THERE'S CHAPTER 1 FOR YOU. I KNOW IT MAY NOT BE AS GOOD AS SOME OF YOU MAY HAVE EXPECTED, BUT IT IS MY FIRST FANFIC. HOPEFULLY, I CAN GET THESE CHAPTERS UP WITHOUT TOO MUCH DIFFICULTY. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


	2. The Test

**WELCOME BACK TO MY FIRST FANFIC!**

IN CASE YOU WERE WONDERING, ALL OF THE CHARACTERS, REGARDLESS OF THEIR AGE IN THE SHOW, ARE AT LEAST 18 OR OLDER.

ONCE AGAIN…**BOLD IS FOR YELLING**, _ITALICS ARE FOR THOUGHTS_, AND UNDERLINE IS FOR BAKUGAN SPEAK.

I FORGOT TO DO THIS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER, SO HERE'S THE DISCLAIMER SO NOBODY SUES MY BUTT.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM (EXCEPT MY OWN THOUGHTS AND FANTASIES), OWN BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS! **

CHAPTER 2: THE TEST

Meanwhile, in a park's picnic area, a group of kids were waiting for the arrival of their friend and a new face. The group consisted of three boys and two girls. Dan, the leader of the Battle Brawlers, lifted the sleeve of his long-sleeved jacket to look at his watch.

"Okay, its 1:43 p.m. Runo told us all to meet here around 1:45 p.m. She should be here soon." Dan said to the group.

"That's good. Now we can see who Runo wanted us to meet," Alice said. She smiled at the others, shielding her eyes from the glare Dan's goggles on the top of his head were flashing from the sunlight. "What do you guys think about this idea?"

A boy with blackish hair looked up at the girl in the green and yellow dress that just spoke, her dark orange hair blowing gently in the slight breeze.

"Honestly Alice, as long as the kid isn't a bad guy trying to trick us, I'm fine with it. This just means we have another friend." The boy said calmly. He then closed his eyes again and leaned against the tree he was in front of.

A boy, who, despite being 19, still was as tall as a 10- year- old, was listening while typing on his blue laptop with the Aquos symbol. His name was Choji, but his friends all called him Marucho. His glasses also caught some sunlight; however, it mostly covered his eyes to the others. He spoke while still typing.

"I agree with Shun. I think a good person of any look or attitude would make a great friend. Besides, I've been looking on his facebook (**DO NOT OWN IN ANY WAY**) page and it says he's from Seattle, Washington. He is 18 years old, loves Aquos bakugan, and is happy that he has new friends in his new location. I'm willing to bet that means us."

"Huh? He's from Seattle?" Dan seemed surprised about this. "What do you think compelled him to come over to Orlando, Florida?"

"Maybe he needed to get away from someone." Everyone looked over and saw their friend Julie. Her tanned skin showed she was an outdoors person, which would explain why she always wore short clothes. The others looked at her oddly for a moment, as if to say "Where'd that come from?" Then, Dan remembered what could have sparked that comment.

"Still upset about Billy leaving you and moving to Spain?" Julie looked at him with some emotion, but quickly erased it. "Honestly, yeah. But I'll be okay. Don't worry about me, Dan."

"It's just that we dated for two years, and he suddenly decided to break it off with me and move to Spain. I don't get why he would not do that. I just don't get it." She said, tears in her eyes.

"It'll be okay. Just because he moved to Spain doesn't mean you should be mad at him. Maybe he had to move." A voice spoke as a hand was placed gently on Julie's shoulder. The others all looked at Ricky as he tried to comfort Julie.

"After all, I had to move here from Seattle for college." He said with a smile, trying to cheer her up."

Dan quickly started tearing into the kid they didn't know who was butting into their conversation. "**Hey kid, who the heck are you**?" He said with a little venom in his voice.

"**Jeez Dan. Can't you give Ricky a break here? He's trying to be nice for Christ's sake!**" Runo defended Ricky, a little venom in her voice as well, as well as an annoyed look and stress mark.

"Runo! Then that means… Uh! So you must be Ricky!" Dan said, surprised. He quickly dropped the anger and smiled apologetically. "That's right," was all that Ricky said, scared that the others would lash out again. Suddenly, his bakugan flew up and began to speak.

"Thanks a lot guys. Ricky was finally confident and kept his nerve and you just scared it out of him," Samuris looked at Ricky, who was frozen in fear. "Now it's going to take me forever to help him recover from this!" Ricky said nothing as he quickly grabbed Samuris and started to run.

"Wait, Ricky." Runo ran quickly and caught up to him, grabbing his shoulder and nearly causing him to drop to the ground. "Why are you running off? If you keep this up, you'll never have any friends." Runo spoke quietly to Ricky.

"Right. Sorry about that." Ricky turned around and walked slowly back towards the Brawlers, his white cheeks turning beet red out of embarrassment. Once he got back to them, he waited with his eyes closed for the verbal beating he thought would happen.

"So this is the new kid Runo was talking about." Marucho finally looked back up from his laptop, looking back down after seeing Ricky the first time. He studied Ricky and noticed something the others seemed to miss from a few seconds before.

"You're an Aquos battler, aren't you?" Ricky looked at him shocked, as did the other members of the group, save Runo. "How did you know that?" Ricky asked, still scared out of his mind.

"Your bakugan. While it spoke, I noticed its and Aquos bakugan, making you an Aquos battler." Marucho explained to a shocked audience of 5. "You're good. I'll give you that Marucho." Ricky let out a weak smile as he said that.

A few minutes later, Ricky was sitting between Runo and Julie on a bench, finally relaxing and calming down. Samuris was floating in front of them, talking to the other bakugan.

"I'm Pyrus Dragonoid. I'm Dan's partner." Drago spoke to Samuris.

"I'm Tigrerra, but you already knew that."

"I am Ventus Skyress, Shun's partner bakugan."

"The name's Preyas. I'm Marucho's partner."

"Hello, I am Subterra Gorem, Julie's bakugan."

"And I'm Darkus Hydranoid. Alice is my partner."

"_Well, at least Samuris is getting along with the other bakugan_," Ricky thought to himself. He looked up and started to turn red again when he realized everyone was looking at him.

"What?" Ricky asked the others, clearly nervous.

"Well, Ricky, its time for your test." Dan said solemnly.

"What test?"

"The test to see if you can join our group." Runo chimed in.

"What do I have to do?" Ricky asked nervously.

"A battle," Dan said. "You must battle one of us now to determine if you're tough enough to be in the Battle Brawlers."

Ricky was stunned. He thought they were his friends already. He couldn't believe that they were forcing him to battle them in order to be a friend. He was sad and scared, knowing if he lost, he would lose the friends he thought he had.

"Don't worry, Ricky," Alice told him sweetly, as if she'd read his mind, "We're friends no matter what. We just want to test your ability. That's all."

Feeling better, Ricky stood up confidently and stared at the Brawlers. "Okay. Who do I battle for this test?"

Dan and the others looked at each other, puzzled. "That is a good question," Dan said. "True, how do we decide?" Marucho asked the group. Ricky sweat dropped at this moment. Here they are trying to test HIM, but THEY don't even know who was going to test him!

After a few moments, Dan got an idea in his head. "I know! Runo, do you still have that attribute die?" Runo replied by pulling the six-sided die out of her pocket. "Why do you need it?" Dan looked at her, smiling as he took the die. "Ricky, catch!" Dan called as he tossed the die to Ricky. Ricky looked at the die, puzzled. "What do I do with this thing?" Dan looked at him, his idea coming to light. "Just throw the die in the air. The attribute it lands on is the person you battle. I'm Pyrus, Runo's Haos, Marucho's Aquos, Julie's Subterra, Shun's Ventus, and Alice's Darkus."

"Okay then. Here goes." Ricky replied as he threw the die in the air. "Please not Pyrus. Please not Pyrus." Ricky thought out loud. As the die landed, Ricky put his face in his palm as the result was what he feared. Pyrus.

As the breeze picked up slightly, Dan and Ricky stared across to each other from opposite sides of the clearing. Dan was psyched and ready to battle, while Ricky was feeling scared and nervous. Both players pulled out the field card that every player with a bakugan instantly got and flipped it over. "Field open!" was the cry that the two called when their cards glowed. The other brawlers held out their card, ensuring they would see the battle. Suddenly, time seemed to stop all around them; the birds stopped in midair, the talking ceased, and the wind cut off instantly. The surroundings were normal, except for the slo-mo effect, meaning that any damage caused would disappear from the environment after the battle. Both Dan and Ricky prepared as Dan pulled a card out.

"Gate Card, Set!" Dan called as he flung the Pyrus card onto the field, which disappeared and flashed a red rectangle across the field briefly. "Ready Drago?" Dan asked his partner. "Ready Dan." Drago replied as Dan grabbed him out of the air.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Dan cried as he threw Drago's ball form into the field. "Drago, stand!" Drago popped into his active bakugan form and suddenly a fiery tornado surrounded him. Soon, Drago flew out of the tornado of flames in his real form, a giant, red dragon with a green gem on his chest, and yellow and red wings.

"Here we go, Samuris. Bakugan, Brawl!" Ricky yelled as he threw Samuris into the fray. "Samuris, stand!" Samuris popped into his active form and suddenly a blue light shot out of Samuris, and he jumped out in his real form, an eight foot tall samurai. His face, save his eyes, was covered by some kind of mask that protected his face. "Time to battle. I fight with honor!" Samuris used his rarely used battle cry to show he meant business.

Battle Statistics (Round 1)

Drago: 900 – Samuris: 700

Dan LF: 500 - Ricky LF: 500

"Ability card, activate! Blazing Inferno!" Dan called as a card began glowing, causing Drago to become surrounded with a fiery aura. "This card raises Drago's power level by 400 Gs. (Drago-1300)

"Ability, activate! Bushido Code!" Ricky cried as a card began to glow blue, causing Samuris to glow blue as he preformed a stance. "This ability raises Samuris' power by 500 and causes you to lose 300 with every new ability card I use!" Dan was shocked at this as Samuris began to charge at Drago. (Samuris- 1200)

"What a beginning!" Alice said after Ricky's opening move. "Yeah, but Dan has a plan to stop it. I know it." Marucho stated quickly, believing Dan expected something like this.

"Gate Card, open! Pyrus Reactor!" Dan called out as the field began to glow red and a volcano scene appeared. "This gate card raises the power level of all Pyrus bakugan by 500. Take that, Ricky!" (Drago-1800)

"No problem," Ricky stated calmly as he lifted an ability card. "Ability, activate! Samurai Honesty!" The card started to glow like the others. "This ability raises Samuris' power by 400 and decrease Drago's by 400. In addition, Bushido Code causes Drago to lose 300 more." (Drago-1100/ Samuris-1600)

"Oh No!" Dan looked in horror as the bakugan was ready to strike Drago. "Ability, activate! Firewall!" A wall of fire quickly protected Drago. "This raises Drago's power by 400 and lowers yours by 400!" Dan said with a snicker, glad he made it in time. (Drago- 1500/ Samuris- 1200)

"Ability, activate! Kanabo Crush!" Ricky called as Samuris withdrew his sword and a blue kanabo appeared in his hands. "This card negates the gate card and grants 300 points to Samuris. Samuris brought down the kanabo and smashed the field's card into shiny fragments. (Drago- 700/ Samuris-1500)

"Ability, activate! Searing Flame! This ability raises Drago's power by 500." Dan called, knowing that he would lose this round, but save himself from total defeat and protect Drago from further punishment. (Drago- 1200)

Smash! Samuris slams into Drago, sending him flying back as he converts to energy and back into his ball form. Dan picks up Drago, upset but glad it's not over yet. (Dan LF: 200/ Ricky LF: 500)

Dan watches as Ricky calmly recalls Samuris to him. Ricky then grabs a gate card and calls "Gate Card Set!" as he throws it onto the field. "I can't believe what I just saw!" Runo, Julie, and Marucho said in unison. Shun noticed quietly that Ricky battles like he does in a way. Alice was surprised, but knew that Dan was not out yet.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Samuris stand!" "Drago stand!" The players called for their respective bakugan and round 2 had begun.

Battle Statistics (Round 2)

Drago: 900 – Samuris: 700

Dan LF: 200 – Ricky LF: 500

"No more mister nice guy! Ability, activate! Particle Wave!" Dan called clearly as Drago blasted a pulse of power from his wings. (Drago- 1400)

"Ability, activate! Aquos Armor!" Ricky yelled as a wave of water turned into Samurai armor for Samuris. "This ability negates your ability and gives Samuris 500 points. Too bad for you." Ricky watched as the armor did its job. (Drago- 900/ Samuris- 1200)

"It's not over yet! Ability card…" Dan began as Ricky cut him off. "Water Refrain!" Ricky called as he threw a glowing card out to the field, causing a rippling blue effect near Dan. "What the…?" Dan was shocked, not because it happened, but because someone other than Marucho used the tactic. "Ricky, how did you get that card? I thought Marucho was the only one with that card!"

"Dan, Water Refrain isn't very common, but it isn't one of a kind. It's just that not many people get it, and many of those who do don't run Aquos bakugan, so it's useless to them." Ricky couldn't believe Dan was shocked so badly on this one card. He looked and saw Marucho was not only watching carefully, HE WAS TAKING NOTES! Ricky felt honored about that. However, he didn't let that get to him and he focused back on the battle. "Of course, you know Water Refrain prevents you from playing ability cards until the next round."

Dan was utterly stunned. He knew he was helpless. His Drago was weaker, his abilities couldn't be used, and to top it off, Ricky controlled the gate card! He was shocked immensely. He looked up and noticed Samuris rushing towards Drago, unsheathing his water katana. "You won, Ricky. You're one of us, now." Dan said to Ricky, not a single hint of sadness in his voice. Samuris brought the katana down swiftly, hitting Drago with just enough force to take him down without inflicting any injury. Drago flew back and hit the ground before returning to energy form and then to ball form. Dan looked at his Baku pod. His LF reached 0 and he lost.

The field returned to normal as Samuris returned to Ricky. Runo and the others ran up to Dan to comfort him on his loss, having no idea he was happy and proud, not sad. "Way to go, Ricky! You're one of us now." Dan congratulated Ricky as he walked up to the group. Dan looked at his friends. "Thanks for cheering me on guys." He narrowed his eyes to Marucho, who hadn't put the notes away yet. "**Hey, Marucho, maybe next time you could root for your long-time friend instead of studying from the opponent!**" Dan yelled with obvious humor, trying not at all to sound serious. Marucho just blushed slightly as everyone, including Ricky and Marucho, laughed.

THERE'S CHAPTER 2 OF MY FANFIC. **IF ANYONE WANTS TO THROW IDEAS IN ABOUT THE FUTURE CHAPTERS, THEN FEEL FREE!** I KNOW YOU'RE PROBABLY WONDERING "_WHY IS THIS RATED M_?" SOONER OR LATER CHAPTERS INVOLVING THE RATED MATERIAL WILL APPEAR, BUT IT WILL TAKE A LITTLE TIME. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! THANK YOU!

P.S.: IN CASE YOU WERE WONDERING, LF STANDS FOR LIFE FORCE, LIKE IN THE CARTOON. ALSO, THIS IS SET IN AN ALTERNATE TIME WHERE THEY HAVE MET THE VESTALS, NETHIANS, AND GUNDALIANS. HOWEVER, THE BAKUGAN KNOWN ARE THE ORIGINAL BAKUGAN FOR THE CHARACTERS, EVOLVED OR NOT.

P.P.S.: THE REASON DAN WAS SHOCKED ABOUT WATER REFRAIN IS THAT ONLY MARUCHO WAS SEEN USING THE ABILITY. WELL, HIM AND THE CLONE HIM MADE BY FROSCCH.

P.P.P.S.: YES, MARUCHO'S REAL NAME IS CHOJI. I DON'T REMEMBER HIS LAST NAME, BUT HE SAID IT DURING AN EPISODE. I THINK MAYBE WHEN THEY MET FABIA FROM NETHIA.

THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Time Together

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM (EXCEPT MY OWN THOUGHTS AND FANTASIES), OWN BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS! **

CHAPTER 3: TIME TOGETHER

Runo waited anxiously at her room for her new friend to arrive. She looked at herself in the mirror, giving herself a once over. Her white shirt reached all the way down to her knees. Her shorts, though hidden because of the shirt, were a nice yellow color and had a slight fade to them. Her blue hair wasn't in its normal two pigtails this time. Instead, it was completely down, going to her shoulders. She wore slippers currently since she was in her house. With only a little makeup on, she looked more or less like she usually did when she was all alone.

"_Not bad_," she thought to herself. She turned and sat down on her bed, slightly bored. She knew her parents wouldn't be back home at least until midnight. She looked at her bedroom clock. The time was 7:30 p.m. She knew she should have waited before trying to be bold like this. "_How are we supposed to be friends now_?" Runo thought to herself. "_It was bad enough I stuttered when asking him to come over, but then I mess up and have to tell him a different time, too. What am I doing? He doesn't even know me that well._"

She was about to cancel and sulk when she heard a knock at the door. Thinking it may have been _him_, she ran down the stairs to the front door. As she was getting ready to open the door, she suddenly felt a light breeze. Looking around, she noticed that the front window was open. "_That's odd. I wonder if mom and dad opened it earlier and forgot_." Runo thought as she went to close it. Walking back to the door, she attempted to straighten her hair out a little bit. Thinking she got it good enough, she took hold of the door knob. Taking a deep breath, she turned the knob and pulled the door open.

She kept her eyes closed, waiting for whoever was there to say something. She waited a good ten seconds before opening her eyes and was shocked at who was standing at the door.

Nobody. There was nobody there. She sighed a little and closed the door. She turned, wondering if she was just hearing things. She locked the door and started back for her room. Her head hanging, she felt truly terrible about this. "_Maybe he doesn't want to see me after all. I guess he doesn't like me_." She thought to herself. "Huh. I guess I should have expected this to happen." She said out loud. "Really? That sucks, I wanted to surprise you!" Runo freaked out hearing that, knowing that she didn't imagine that. Suddenly, Ricky jumped down to the floor in front of Runo. "AAAHHH!" Runo screamed in shock and fear before fainting right on the spot. Ricky picked Runo up bridal style to hold her weight. "I guess this is why Shun doesn't do this to people often." Ricky said out loud as he saw Runo, still out with a dazed look on her face.

Runo started with a groan and opened her eyes. Her vision was hazy for a minute before she could see clearly. She looked around slowly and saw Ricky sitting in her computer chair, looking at her with a little concern. "Uh... uh… huh... What!" Runo freaked out when she realized he was really there. "How are you doing? Sleep alright?" Ricky asked her with a smile.

Runo realized quickly what happened earlier. **"What in God's name was that about earlier? You could have scared me to DEATH!"** Runo yelled at him, without venom but still angry. "Shun taught me a few stealth moves. This weekend, he's teaching me free running. I thought it would be fun." Ricky expressed with happiness. "And you decided to test your lessons on me?" Runo asked, finally calming down for some reason. Ricky nodded his head. Runo looked at him, thinking to herself that he's as playful as Dan.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Ricky asked her, dropping his humor for a serious tone. Runo started to blush slightly at the question. Ricky looked at her, wondering what has her so flushed all of a sudden. Runo froze temporarily, wondering what she can say. "_Should I try to be honest with him? What if he doesn't share my feelings? Could this threaten our friendship_?" Runo kept asking herself questions, not at all trying yet to answer his. Ricky stood up and headed for the door. "Runo, I'll be going now. If you can clear your mind, maybe we can talk about whatever tomorrow. See you later."

"NO! Please don't go." Runo suddenly said to him, not even realizing at first she said it out loud. Ricky stopped and waited for her response. "Okay. I'll answer your question. Please sit down first. And lock the door." Ricky locked the door and walked back to the chair, sitting himself down. He looked at Runo in the eyes and asked her the same question. "So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Runo felt she had no choice now. She had to tell him and risk it.

"I…I…I wanted to know… how you…felt about…" Runo couldn't get the last word out, though she really tried to. Ricky waited for her to finish the question, thinking about what the end of it was. "_Orlando, maybe. Possibly the Brawlers. Maybe even the bakugan they owned. What is it?_" "Runo…" Ricky started to try to get her to finish the question. "Y…yes." Runo replied. "You want to know how I felt about you?" Ricky asked a scared Runo. Runo just nodded her head, feeling very scared and sad.

"I think of you as a friend. What in the world would make you think otherwise?" Ricky asked Runo, not aware of what exactly Runo meant. "No. Not that. I mean, do you have any… feelings for… _me_?" Runo practically muttered the last word, now being on the brink of tears. Ricky looked at her, noticing that she was about to cry. Ricky walked over to her and wiped her tears away gently. Runo looked at him, unsure of how he was going to answer, if he would at all.

"Does this answer your question?" Ricky asked Runo as he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips, pulling away after a few seconds. "Yes, it does." Runo told him, then pulled him in for another kiss. She held his head as they shared a deep, passionate kiss that lasted for well over a minute. Finally, she let him go, and they separated for some air. Runo, feeling a deep flush of red come over her face, laid down on the bed for a few seconds, trying to make sense of what just happened. Ricky bent down and grabbed her hands. Runo looked over to him as he leaned in to give her another deep kiss. She grabbed Ricky and pulled him onto the bed, on top of her.

Ricky got a good look at the girl he was with right then and there. He started to kiss her down her neck and to the collar of her shirt. Runo stopped him and reached down. She grabbed and pulled her shirt off, revealing that she had no bra underneath. Ricky looked at the wonderful B cup breasts that Runo sported and felt that he was getting aroused. Runo felt and noticed this. She reached up and began to undo his jacket buttons. He removed it after the buttons were undone. She reached toward his black muscle shirt and proceeded to remove it from him, exposing his slightly built chest and stomach. She felt his muscles and ran her right hand up and down his chest, appreciating the two- pack he was beginning to develop from training.

Ricky noticed that the sheets were starting to get wet, and looked down to see what was causing it. Runo's yellow shorts were darkened greatly and it seemed the wetness was coming from her. He got off of her and she began to unzip her shorts. She pulled them off and threw them aside; revealing that she also had no underwear on either. Ricky couldn't believe that Runo was naked in front of him. Especially since they only met a week ago. But, here she was, in all her naked glory. Runo sat up and started to pull down Ricky's pants, since they had no zipper. The instant the pants went around his ankles, he kicked them off without missing a beat. Runo looked and noticed a big bulge in his boxers. She reached out and gently touched the bulge, making Ricky blush slightly.

Runo got up and left the room for a few minutes, all the while Ricky was standing in his boxers, the bulge not shrinking in the least. Finally, Runo returned sporting a small plastic wrapper with the word Trojan on it. Ricky knew about what condoms were, but he never had to use or even see one before. Runo handed it to him. While he went about opening it, she pulled down his boxers, which went the way of his pants. Ricky managed to open the wrapper and got the condom on his manhood after a few seconds of struggling. Runo laid back down on the bed and spread her legs open, waiting for him. He got back on the bed and positioned himself properly so that it wouldn't hurt him or her. Runo knew what was going to happen, being a virgin. But, she didn't care. "Ready when you are." Ricky looked at her and said in a loving tone, "I love you." Runo smiled and blushed as Ricky then entered her slowly. She felt the pressure build up for a few seconds, but she was enjoying every second of it. Within a few seconds, Ricky's entire length was inside of her and their hips touched together. Ricky looked at Runo as he started to pull out slowly, then push in slowly again. Runo was enjoying the feeling she was experiencing. She knew at this rate it wouldn't be long.

Soon, Ricky sped up a little, making Runo moan with pleasure. He gripped her waist a little tighter, making her know he was about to climax. Ricky went even faster, knowing it was almost over. When Ricky went as fast as he could, Runo knew he was at the limit. Runo felt like she was about to cum when Ricky started yelling her name. "Oh… Runo… Oh… Runo… Oh…" As he himself came, he screamed louder than before. Runo knew she was at her end, too. "AAHHH RUNO AAHHH" Runo screamed. Then, she heard something she did not expect. Ricky started to shout something she didn't get. "BBBBZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTT!"

Runo's eyes popped open when she realized her alarm went off. She turned toward the alarm clock that was going off and read 7:00 a.m. Feeling annoyed, she reached over and turned off the alarm. She laid back in bed and realized that the passion, the love, the pleasure she felt, was all a dream. Sighing slightly, she remembered that it was Sunday. "I didn't need to wake up early today," she thought. She then noticed something. The sheets were wet. "Huh?" She sat up and saw that her sheets were wet around her waist.

Realizing that she had nothing to do for a while, she decided to have a little "me" time. She reached down, under her sheets and her panties, and started to rub herself. After a moment of doing so, she pulled her panties off completely, but not before looking to see if her door was locked. She threw the panties to the ground and began fingering herself. She began to moan quietly, enjoying her actions. Feeling wetter and wetter, she took her fingers out of herself and began to lick them, tasting her own juices. Smiling, she slid her entire hand into her mouth and sucked for a few minutes. Then, she slid her hand down and managed to push it completely into her vagina. She began panting and moaning as she moved it around, pulling out and pushing in.

Soon, it was over. Runo came onto her hand, over her sheets, and onto her legs. She removed her cum covered hand from herself and began to lick it, enjoying the taste she got from her own sex juices. When she was finished completely, she took out a new shirt and skirt from her closet and got dressed. She made sure she washed her hands thoroughly before leaving the house. "Well, that was fun. That dream was pretty nice, too. Now, how can I get that dream to play out in real life?" She wondered with a mental smirk, as she headed out to the pool to meet up with her friends, especially Ricky.

THERE'S CHAPTER 3 FOR YOU! THIS IS ONE OF THE CHAPTERS THAT MAKE THIS RATED M. I ASSURE YOU MORE ARE ON THE WAY. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. REMEMBER, IF YOU HAVE IDEAS, SEND THEM IN AND I MAY USE IT IN AN UPCOMING CHAPTER.

LATER FANFICCERS!


	4. Playtime at the Pool

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM (EXCEPT MY OWN THOUGHTS AND FANTASIES), OWN BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS! **

CHAPTER 4: PLAYTIME AT THE POOL

Runo ran quickly through the small crowds that were filling the sidewalk. She was cursing under her breath about it all. "_Darn it, now I'm late_!" She thought angrily to herself. She forgot that she was meeting the others at the pool, so she had to go back home to throw on a bikini under her normal yellow shirt and white skirt. She was trying to rush to the pool, slowing down when approaching a crowded area.

Meanwhile…

Dan and the others were relaxing at the local pool. Normally, the pool was closed on Sundays, but Marucho's family, being rich, donated a large sum to the community for the pool. This meant that whenever Marucho and his friends wanted to swim, the pool was open for their private use. Alice was relaxing in a chair near a table, reading a book. Marucho and Dan were swimming around, having fun. Ricky and Shun were talking about free running. "Shun, can you please teach me some of your ninja moves? That could help me become more adept at free running." Shun looked at Ricky's slightly nervous, but determined eyes. "It's not like I have a choice, do I? Alright." Shun knew he couldn't stop Ricky. Despite knowing him for only 3 days now, Shun knew that Ricky was as determined as Dan, and wouldn't give up on something.

While Shun taught Ricky a few quick stealth lessons, Dan and Marucho stopped swimming and walked toward Alice. "Come on, Alice. We're here to swim, not read," Dan said, trying to get Alice to swim for once. "Yeah, what's the point of going to the pool if you aren't even swimming?" Marucho asked, drying his glasses with his towel. "Hold on, okay? I'm almost done reading," Alice replied to the boys calmly, knowing she still had half the book to go. "Alice, don't give me that crap. I know you love Twilight and everything, but you know you aren't anywhere near finished with that thing." Dan picked up the book, keeping her place safe with a bookmark Alice left on the table. "Let's go." Dan placed the book down and pulled Alice out of her chair.

"Fine. You guys are hard headed sometimes." Alice walked to the pool, getting out of her green and yellow dress. She knew she had a green one-piece swimsuit on underneath, so she didn't feel uncomfortable removing her dress in front of the guys. She walked into the pool, staying in the shallow end. Marucho and Dan ran back to the deep end of the pool, when Dan suddenly stopped. "Wait a minute, where's Julie? She's not here yeeeettt…" SPLASH! Marucho slammed into Dan by accident while he was talking, knocking him into the pool. Dan surfaced within a few seconds, looking at Marucho. "Hey, mind watching where you're going?" He called to Marucho. "Me! What about you? If you didn't stop all of a sudden, I wouldn't have hit you."

"Hey Marucho," Dan said to his short friend, who was still on the edge of the pool. "Watch out. Someone might try to push you into the drink!" Marucho looked at Dan, snickering. "Trust me, Dan. Nobody, not even Shun, could get me thrown into the pool." Marucho reached up as Shun tried to grab him and threw him over handed into the pool. Shun surfaced after a second, feeling defeated. "Nice try, Shun, but you'll have to do better than that." Marucho looked pretty smug, surprising considering his shy but kind behavior. "Hey Marucho… better like this?" Ricky whispered in his ear as he grabbed the short boy by the waist and threw him playfully into the pool near Dan and Shun, as if he was a rag doll. Like Shun, Marucho surfaced within seconds, looking up to the kid who bested him.

"This kid's a quick study," Shun stated out loud. "That sneak attack took me two weeks to perfect." Dan looked at him, surprised. "Well, it looks like the student beat the master." Marucho, Shun, and Dan all started laughing about it when they all got splashed by Ricky performing a cannonball into the drink. Ricky surfaced, smiling with a piano grin. "Hey guys. Do you want to have a diving contest?" Ricky asked the trio, pointing towards the ten- foot tall diving board. "Sure, why not?" The three of them said in unison. The four boys got out of the pool when they heard the gate open. "Hey guys." Julie's voice was heard. The boys looked at Julie to say hi, when they all stopped in shock.

Julie wore an ivory bikini with purple markings on the top. Unfortunately, the top was hanging out of her bag, while she was trying to pull off her shirt over her head. "Dear God!" Ricky's face turned beet red and he turned, running full-speed back into the pool. He surfaced again, but kept his head turned away from the top-exposed girl. "What was that about?" Julie asked, finally removing her shirt. "Huh?" She saw that Ricky ran back into the pool, Dan and Shun turned around, and Marucho covered his eyes with his arm. "Julie, look down!" Alice called to her, also turning away. Julie looked down, then immediately turned around, grabbing her top out of her bag and quickly putting it on.

"Wow. That was embarrassing." Julie looked back at them, seeing that the trio still out of the pool was all red-faced. "You can turn around now, Ricky." Julie said, trying to help him feel better. Ricky turned around, his eyes closed and his cheeks still flushed with color. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that Julie's B-cups were finally sitting in the bikini top. "Thank God." Ricky muttered to himself, getting back to the ground.

"Anyway, who's going first?" Ricky asked the others, trying to erase the embarrassment from the last few minutes. "You know what? I'll go first." Shun started walking towards the ladder, finally calming down. "What's going on here?" Julie asked the others. "Ricky proposed the four of us have a diving contest." Marucho explained to Julie. "Oh, cool. I'll be the judge." She ran over and sat in a nearby chair. Shun made it to the top of the diving board at that point and stopped. Taking a deep breath, he ran down the board, jumping at the last minute. He flew into the air, and went down in one of his signature ninja poses, landing with a decent SPLASH!

"Alright, Shun. I'll give you an 8.5!" Julie cheered as Shun climbed out of the pool. Marucho went next, climbing quickly despite his small size. Ricky looked around and realized something. "Hey, where's the bakugan? And, where's Samuris?" He asked Dan. "Oh, don't worry. The bakugan usually spend the weekends on their agendas. I think Drago's showing Samuris around the town." Dan assured him, turning back to watch Marucho dive. Marucho dove head-first into the pool in a small cannonball, causing a large SPLASH! Dan ran up the ladder and was up by the time Marucho got out. "Marucho, you got an 8.1! Close but not close enough!" Dan ran full-speed off the board, yelling "BANZAI!" He landed in a stunning jackknife dive, earning him a whopping 9.6! "You're up last Ricky. Good luck!" Julie called out to the boy, who began to blush again. He climbed steadily up the ladder to the top. He walked to the edge, ready to do a classic jump, knowing it was more original.

Just as he was ready to jump, Runo came bounding into the pool deck, sporting her bikini and throwing her bag of clothes to a nearby chair. "What's up everybody?" Runo yelled to the others. Alice looked up, and the brawlers on the ground turned around. Like before, they were all surprised. Runo's bikini, while all there, was extremely skimpy. Apparently, it shrank a size in the wash and she didn't realize it, being in a hurry. The top barely covered her B-cup breasts, her nipples poking through slightly. Her bottom was also small, barely covering her "private" parts. Like with Julie, Dan and Shun turned around, while Marucho covered his eyes with his arm. Alice, likewise, turned around as well. Julie just turned to watch Ricky's dive, sweat dropping.

Sadly, and possibly luckily for Ricky, he saw all of it from the top of the board. The small top, the nipples poking, her bottom barely covering her *cough*, everything. Like with Julie, he couldn't stand to watch this. Unfortunately for him, however, he was on a diving board. He practically fainted as he fell off the board. Though he thought he barely muttered it, the other brawlers heard Ricky say "Oh, dear God!" Julie didn't realize he fell off the board, as he preformed a full flip involuntarily before he slammed into the water, slowly sinking. "A perfect 10!" Julie called, declaring a winner. The others just watched in shock and horror at what just happened.

A few seconds later, Ricky's head emerged from the water. He was shaken, but alright. "_Thank God I'm in one piece_." He thought to himself, wading in the water. Suddenly, he froze at a horrifying realization. "Hey Shun, Dan, can you guys come here for a second?" Ricky asked nervously. "Okay." Both boys headed over, concerned after witnessing that terrifying fall. "You okay?" They asked him in unison. "I'm okay, but I need you guys to do me a favor for a minute or two." Ricky whispered so Runo and Julie wouldn't hear him. "Why do you need us to do that?" Dan asked the scared boy. Ricky waved his finger to the two guys to lean closer. When their heads got near his, he covered his mouth and whispered something in their ears. When he finished, Dan and Shun had shocked looks on their faces, Dan trying not to laugh. "I know Alice can't see, being so far off, but I need you two to distract Runo and Julie for me." Ricky said, his face a crimson red.

"No problem." Dan told him, having successfully fought off the urge to laugh. The two boys didn't know how to distract them though. Dan got an idea. "Hey Shun. Follow my lead." Dan whispered to his friend. "Okay." Shun replied. Dan grabbed Shun by the arm and flung him into the middle of the pool. Julie and Runo watched Dan do that, shocked. Shun got out of the pool, angry about not being given a warning. Dan started running towards Alice's end of the pool, Shun getting out and chasing him. Just as Dan planned, Runo and Julie turned and watched.

Meanwhile, Ricky had jumped back underwater, trying to make sure Dan's plan didn't go to waste. He searched around for a few seconds, and then his eyes lit up. A few seconds later, he slowly reappeared from the depths, seeing that none of the girls saw him. He gave Dan and Shun a thumbs up, showing it was okay. As they stopped running, pretending to be out of breath, Ricky quickly put on his swimming trunks, which he lost from the impact of his accidental dive.

A few hours later, the gang was about ready to leave for the day. Everyone enjoyed their time in the pool. Even Alice, who started swimming in the deeper end after the diving contest. Shun got revenge on Dan by sneaking up on him underwater like the shark from Jaws and dragged him under for a few seconds. However, Dan and Shun both spoke quietly to Ricky soon after. "You owe us both," they told him solemnly, which he agreed on. Julie and Alice got back into their clothes and were heading out, calling farewell to the others. Marucho was ready to go as well, and was sitting in the office, waiting for the others to leave, his back to the monitors. Shun, Dan, and Ricky were just getting out of the pool. Just as they were standing up, Ricky called for Runo to pick up his bag off the ground. She bent down and picked up his bag for him, placing it on a nearby table for him to grab from there. However, nobody noticed the side strings of her bikini bottom catch to the edge of a chair. As she took a step, the string came undone, dropping her bottom to the ground. As Runo stopped in shock for a moment and bending down to grab the bottom, Ricky, Dan, and Shun all got a good look at Runo's petite, white ass. "On second thought, Ricky, consider us even." Both boys whispered with flushed faces as a red-faced Ricky muttered "Dear God" and fell back into the pool with a loud SPLASH!

HOW WAS THAT? I THINK THAT'S A GOOD WAY TO END A DAY FULL OF EMBARRASSMENTS. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! HOPEFULLY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON! UNTIL THEN…

DEMONFICCER OUT!


	5. A Loving Gift

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM (EXCEPT MY OWN THOUGHTS AND FANTASIES), OWN BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS! **

CHAPTER 5: A LOVING GIFT

Ricky walked alone back to his home, still flushed with red over what happened at the pool. He walked slowly, thinking to himself all the while. "_It's bad enough that Runo's bikini was one level away from indecent exposure, but why did THAT have to happen? Why?_" He wondered as he looked up to the sky, as if waiting for an answer. It's not like he didn't like what he saw. He, like most guys, would have cut off their own arm to see what he saw today. But, the fact that he barely knew them is what caused him to drop three times that day. Ricky quickly picked up the pace as he noticed he was only a block away from his home. "Good thing my parents are staying in Seattle." He thought to himself. "Knowing them, they would have figured out what happened and God knows what would happen then." Ricky finished his thought as he entered his home, locking the door behind him.

Runo stared at the ceiling of her bedroom, wondering to herself. Runo's parents had left while she was at the pool, a note from them lying on the bed next to her: _Runo, we're taking a little vacation to ourselves. We'll be back in two weeks. The café's closed until we return. Mom and Dad._ Runo remembered she was still in her bikini, which had dried by now. She walked into her bathroom and removed the small bikini. Only then did she realize how small it was and why the guys were blushing and avoiding her gaze. Runo sighed, just now getting why she was being ignored. She remembered Alice telling her about Ricky's similar reaction to Julie when her "accident" occurred. "_I can't believe Ricky was so embarrassed from what happened to us. Dan and the others blocked their eyes, too, but Ricky took it a little extreme._" Runo thought to herself. "_Maybe he's shy around girls. Well, if I'm going to win his heart, then I'll have to do something._"

Walking out of the bathroom, Runo reached towards her bag of dry clothes, but stopped. "Well, my parents are gone for two weeks, and no sense dirtying another set of clothes pointlessly." Runo told herself. She decided to walk around the house nude, making sure all windows were covered. She walked through the hall, thinking of her dream last night. She leaned against the wall, recalling every erotic moment in her dream. She remembered how she was so close to her climax in her dream when the damn clock went off. Runo's eyes instantly opened as she noticed she was wet again. She went back into her room, looking for a place to relax. She spied her drawer and remembered a little gift one of the guys gave her for her 18th birthday.

Pulling out the box, she remembered how she gave Dan a hard smack in the head for his gag. "Hey, you're legal now. Why are you getting mad at me for helping you on your start?" Dan asked jokingly, earning another hard hit across his head. "Dan, sometimes you can be a real jackass." Runo muttered to herself, opening the box. Reaching in, she pulled out the 12- inch long pink dildo and started rubbing it. Looking in the box, she found what made Dan think his gift was wonderful.

"With those ten stick packs, you can stick it to any wall or furniture and use it to your heart's content!" Dan laughed like a hyena at this. Julie and Alice face palmed, while Marucho and Shun counted down with their fingers as Dan spoke. "Three…Two…One…" SMACK! "Ow! What was that for?" Dan angrily asked the steaming girl.

"_What an idiot_." Runo thought to herself, looking at the stick packs. Still, she owned it and grabbed one of the packs. She pulled the paper cover off the stick pack and stuck it to the bottom of the dildo. She found a short stool and stuck the pink toy on. Climbing onto the stool, she positioned herself over the dildo, slowly sliding down on it. As it entered her vagina, she could feel the toy squeezing her insides, and vice versa. Soon, she found herself blocked by something within her. She knew that was her hymen and that breaking that would cause great pain. She wanted to wait until the time was right for that to happen.

Sliding it out of her and back in slowly, she took extra care to avoid popping her own cherry. Soon, she took the toy completely out of her pussy and looked at the soaking dildo. She put her mouth on it and began to suck on it, practicing for when the time was right for that, too. After a few minutes, the toy was free of any juices, but now covered by her saliva. She looked at it, wondering if she should continue. After a moment, she decided to go on, since she wanted to get off, and she didn't cum yet. She climbed back onto the stool, positioning her tight asshole over the pink cock. Sitting slowly on it, she felt it penetrate her with a little more pain and pressure than before. Taking the pain in stride, she eventually got the entire dildo in her ass. She started sliding up and down on the toy, going slightly faster each time. She started to feel a bit of pleasure in her vagina, so she took one hand off the stool and began fingering herself. She continued this for a good ten minutes, moaning slightly throughout. Soon, she felt a burst of pleasure, and she let out a small scream, cumming on her hand and on the stool. She stopped sliding on the cock, it fully inside her ass again. She slowly slid the toy out of herself, taking it off the stool afterward. She peeled off the sticker and took it to the bathroom. Washing the dildo off, she took it back into her room, returning it to its box and hiding it under her bed. Runo lay on the bed, naked and still flowing with juices, thinking of what she's going to do when she wants the real thing.

THAT'S CHAPTER 5 OF MY FANFICTION. SORRY IF IT'S SHORT. I JUST WANTED TO GET THAT OUT OF THE WAY. JUST A NOTE: THERE MAY BE A BIT OF LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER INVOLVING JULIE. WHETHER IT WILL BE NORMAL LEMON OR YURI, I DON'T KNOW YET.

ONCE AGAIN, READ, REVIEW, AND SUGGEST CHAPTER IDEAS FOR THIS STORY IF YOU HAVE ANY! I MAY INCLUDE THEM IN THE FUTURE!

DEMONFICCER OUT!


	6. Julie's Request

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM (EXCEPT MY OWN THOUGHTS AND FANTASIES), OWN BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS! **

CHAPTER 6: JULIE'S REQUEST

Julie was relaxing in her back yard, gazing at the night sky. The stars shined brightly in the sky, despite no moon being seen at all. She was thinking about the incident at the pool. She remembered how Ricky ran frantically into the pool to avoid seeing her chest. _"Either he's shy around girls or he liked what he saw but didn't want to show it."_ She thought to herself. "_If he didn't like girls at all, he wouldn't have been bothered by her breasts being out like that_." Julie continued thinking as she saw a shooting star. Julie sat up for a second and thought of a wish. _"I wish someone could help me figure out what's going on."_ She sat back on the lawn chair, continuing to think about what she could do about Ricky. She knew she liked him, but she didn't know how he felt about her. She really needed to sort this out.

At the same time, Ricky sat out on the patio of his house, staring into the starry night. He finally was able to calm down from the incident today, but still was thinking about one thing. "I don't know what to do. I like Runo, but I think I like Julie, too." Ricky thought to himself. "_Oh man, this is crazy. I've only known these girls for less than a week, yet I'm falling for both of them. What now?"_ Ricky looked up at the stars, as if looking for an answer. Instead of an answer, he saw a shooting star. Ricky laid back in his chair, closing his eyes as he thought out his wish. _"I wish someone could help me figure out what to do."_

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Ricky and Julie both sat up and realized that someone was at their door. They both walked into the house, picking up speed as they approached the door. They opened the door, noticing who was behind their doors and thinking their wish may have come true.

"Dan! What are you doing here?" Julie asked in her usual upbeat voice. "Not much, just wanted to stop by for a little bit." Dan replied casually. Julie let him inside her house, closing the door behind him. "So, what's going on? I noticed you were a little silent at the pool today." Dan looked at Julie, not sure how she would react to the question. "Actually, Dan, I need your help with something."

"Hello, Alice. What are you doing here?" Ricky was surprised as Alice stood at the door. "I'm not sure, really." Alice put her finger on her chin, thinking aloud. "I was walking home and suddenly got the idea to visit you." Alice looked at the calm Ricky, who was screaming and thanking the heavens inside. "So, this is you calm. Finally, I get to meet this side of you." Ricky heard Alice and blushed slightly at that realization. _"She's right. I only saw her that day at the park and at the pool today. I was sweating bullets both times."_ Ricky thought to himself, trying to erase the blush. "Ricky, are you alright?" Alice asked the nervous boy. "Actually, Alice, I need your help."

Both Julie and Ricky spent an agonizing half-hour explaining their situations to their visiting friends. Dan and Alice both seemed unsurprised at this realization. Alice looked at Ricky, sympathetically smiling. "Well, I didn't realize you were stressed out like that," Alice calmly told Ricky. "It's hard for me to help with something like this, but I'll try." "Thanks, Alice. That means a lot to me." Ricky let out a sigh of relief. Alice and Ricky sat down for close to an hour thinking of ways to improve on the situation.

"Wow, Julie. After all these years of swooning over me, you finally find someone else to fall for." Dan said jokingly, a huge grin on his face. With his eyes closed as he grinned, he didn't realize Julie flung a pillow at him until he got hit and fell off the chair's arm. "What the heck was that for?" Julie looked at Dan, who was getting back up onto the chair. "Well, if you would HELP me and not criticize me, then I wouldn't have to hit you."

"Okay, Julie. I got it." Dan sat down, serious this time. "Let me ask you something. Was what happened at the pool today an accident, or did you do that on purpose to get Ricky's attention?" Dan asked the girl, who blushed slightly. "Honestly, it was an accident, but I was surprised at his reaction. You and Shun turned your heads and Marucho covered his eyes. But, I'm just shocked that Ricky went so far to hide the sight. I don't know how to get his attention now." Julie seemed genuinely upset by this. Dan placed a hand on her shoulder, just like Ricky did when they first met. "You'll be fine. Don't worry about it." Julie looked at Dan and smiled greatly, thanking her friend. "Thanks, Dan." Dan flashed a thumbs-up and proceeded to walk to the door. "I'll head out now. Later." Julie looked at Dan as he opened the door to leave when an urge suddenly hit her, prompting her to tell Dan "Don't go yet. I have another favor for you." Dan looked at Julie, a strange look in her eyes.

Meanwhile, at Ricky's place, Alice was heading out the door, telling Ricky to try her idea. "Okay, Alice. I'll wait and see how the others act before I try for anyone. Thanks for the advice." Alice looked at him and said "Anytime." Ricky gave Alice a grateful hug, causing both to blush slightly. Alice waved goodbye and headed to her own house, hoping her tip helps Ricky.

Back at Julie's house, Dan and Julie were lip-locked, surprising both of them. However, they couldn't help but continue, despite knowing they had no attraction to each other. Julie had just walked up to Dan and pulled him into a kiss. They found themselves entering Julie's bedroom, stripping all the while. By the time they made it to the bed, Julie was only in her bra and underwear, while Dan was in his boxers. Both continued kissing while they lay on the bed. After a few minutes, they broke the kiss and realized what they were in. Julie reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor, once again exposing her tanned, B-cup breasts. Dan was awestruck by her globes, instantly grabbing them in his hands uncontrollably. Julie moaned in pleasure as Dan continued to massage her mounds, occasionally sucking slowly on the nipples. After a minute, Dan stopped and looked at Julie, who stopped moaning.

"This was the 'favor' you talked about, huh." Julie blushed in response, a clear yes. Dan was reaching for her panties when he realized what he was missing. Julie noticed this and opened her top drawer, removing a condom out of a box. "My parents gave them to me before they left for their cruise." Dan looked at her, strangely pleased. He grabbed the top of her underwear and yanked them off of her, nearly ripping them. He was in awe again as he noticed her wet vagina, with a small patch of pubic hair in an arrow shape. Julie quickly grabbed his boxers and pulled his eight inch dick out. Dan opened the condom and wrapped himself up before bringing it towards her entrance. "Are you sure about this, Julie?" Dan asked her, knowing full well the answer. "Yes." Dan grabbed her hips and thrust forward, sending his cock directly into her cunt, noticing she didn't have a cherry. Dan looked up at her confused, when she smiled slightly.

"Billy was supposed to break it, but the day he broke up with me, I broke it myself with a toy." Dan nodded understandingly. He continued to thrust himself into her, soon engulfing his entire length in her pussy. After a couple of moments thrusting, Dan felt himself cum into the condom. Julie felt this and also had her orgasm, shaking the dick inside even more. After a moment of pleasure, Dan removed his dick and took off the condom, throwing it into the trash. As they dressed themselves, Julie looked at Dan. "Thanks for that. I needed that." Dan pulled his jacket on and smiled. "No problem."

Julie let him out, telling him that if Ricky chose her, that they would keep this a secret. Dan agreed, and the two parted ways for the night.

THERE'S CHAPTER 6. I TOLD YOU THERE WOULD BE A JULIE LEMON. CHAPTERS 7 IS IN THE WORKS, BUT REMEMBER: READ AND REVIEW!

DEMONFICCER OUT!


End file.
